Itadakimasu, oyasumi...sore wa mada asadesu ka?
|d = 1:38 (TV size) 2:40 (Full ver.)|pe = Mizuki Nana Taketatsu Ayana Kamiya Hiroshi|ap = Itadakimasu/Fumêzinha Single|re = February 10, 2018|wr = Akimichi Lydia|c = Yamanaka Sora|a = Yoshida Hiromi}} is the first opening theme for Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! sung by Nana Mizuki with some parts singed by Taketatsu Ayana (Kemutai) and Kamiya Hiroshi (Quartz). The song debut on Episode 01 which was aired on February 24, 2018. Synopsis The opening begins with one lonely star glittering in the night sky. The camera down and we can see Kemutai going sleep, when she lies on the bed and close her eyes for sleep, all get dark and when she shouts out "IT'S STILL MORNING?!!" all light again and is show a sleepy and desperate (because she thought she had woken up late) Kemutai who run for get her breakfast. She look at the clock and pick up a toast, put it on her mount and run for school. She meet Quartz and a small transformation scene of Kemutai to Cure Smoky is show. After the transformation Cure Smoky saw some Naiyas and sigh. She (still as a Pretty Cure) remember that needs to go to School and returns to run. The scene changes several times in that order: Cure Smoky alone in a brown with beige bubbles background, Kemui look at the camera (he was in a red with light red vertical stripes in background), Kiyomi and Miko together posing in front of Sweet Day and Fumêzinha and Quartz in front of Moon Realm, the commanders (Opheria, Imp and Tsuky) appears in a black background with dark red fog surrounding then, Cure Smoky running away from two Naiyas, she watching the breads of a bakery (Quartz hit her head with a fan). The scene changes once again for she lying in bed getting ready to go to sleep, until she notices that the ground shakes causing her to become angry and scream in anger. At the ending of the opening, are showing pictures of Kemutai going to school, fighting alone (as a Pretty Cure), with Kemui (as a civilian), with Kiyomi and Miko (as a civilian) and with Fumêzinha and Quartz over her head (as a Pretty Cure), a the commanders and the last scene is the of Kemutai with her friends, Kemui caresses her hair, both the mascots appears over her head, Kiyomi stay towards her and Miko hugs her. The camera focused on her blushed face and she smile. Lyrics |-|Original= Estrelinhas que estão brilhando aqui nesse céu Depois de ter o meu jantar eu vou descansar E então eu vou sonhar...Boa noite. AINDA É DE MANHÃ?!! Olho no relógio e percebo que ainda é "Sete da manhã!?" Dai meu pijama vou tirar e vou me arrumar "Preciso tomar meu café da manhã!!" Ter que acorda cedo e ir para a escola é tão problemático! E quando eu me deparei com um leãozinho Ele me transformou em Pretty Cure! Mas eu não quero lutar... Pelo menos agora a Smoky Quartz conhecida será Ainda preciso ir para a escola! Não tenho um time, ainda tem o meu irmão Sou amiga da padeira e daquela que canta Tem eu mesma só que pequena e ainda tem o pequeno Quartz~~~ Contra vários vilões eu tenho que lutar! Dos Naiyas escapar e depois derrotar Vejo aquela lojinha de pão (Guerreiras não descascam em serviço!!) Esse meu mágico destino vai me ferrar~~~ Mas a melhor parte é quando isso acaba e na cama eu vou me deitar! Finalmente paz e tranquilidade, venho apenas para sonhar Até que a paz venha a se perturbar e eu sou obrigada a gritar: "Vão se ferrar!!!" Ainda preciso ir para a escola! Não tenho um time, ainda tem o meu irmão Sou amiga da padeira e daquela que canta Tem eu mesma só que pequena e ainda tem o pequeno Quartz~~~ Contra vários vilões eu tenho que lutar! E o meu nome é Smoky Quartz! |-|English= Little stars are shining in the sky After I dinner I need of a rest And then I'll sleep... good night. IT'S STILL MORNING?!! I look at the clock and realize "It's seven o'clock!?" I remove my pajamas and get dressed to school "I need have my breakfast!!"Need wake up early and go to school is so troublesome! I meet a little lion He made me a Pretty Cure! But i don't want to fight... At least Smoky Quartz will be know I still need go to school! Don't have a team, i have my brother I'm the friend of baker and the singer Have the small version of myself and the little Quartz~~ Need fight the villains! Run and defend the Naiyas I see that bread shop (Warriors do not peel in service!!) This magical destiny will hurt with me~~ But the best part is when it's over and to the bed I'm going! Finally a rest, I come only to dream Until peace is troubled and I am forced to shout, "Screw you guys!!!" I still need go to school! Don't have a team, i have my brother I'm the friend of baker and the singer Have the small version of myself and the little Quartz~~ Need fight the villains! And my name is Smoky Quartz! Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:S★Q! Category:Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! Category:Opening Themes Category:Music